Flash Book one
by ultranerd257
Summary: This is a story about the younger brother of the Hero of Time, that I hope to one day get published. It is going to be a series Notice: This is a crossover of The Legend of Zelda and the Creepypastas, but there is no creepypasta category
1. The Meeting

My name is Flash, the little brother of the hero of Hyrule. It has been almost seven years since I last saw Link, and I was sick of him getting all the glory while I sat on the sidelines, so I ran away to the woods and came across a mansion.

Ignoring the nagging voice at the back of my head, I pressed onward, into the mansion. Little did I know that it was Slenderman's mansion. When I went in, I was nearly driven insane.

"Woah," I said. ¨What just happened? Where am I? Who are you people¨ Then a voice came from a woman, ¨I am Jane.¨ she said.

Everyone introduced themselves, including me. There was Slenderman, Herobrine, Smile Dog, Jeff the Killer, Jane Everlasting, , Happy Appy, Ben Drowned, and a lot more.

Then Masky's mask fell off and he quickly put it back on. Remembering something from Termina, I winked at Ben and said, "Can I ask... a question? Your true face... What kind of... face is it? I wonder... The face under the mask... Is that... your true face?"

Ben gave me a hi-five, and we were friends.

"I have a question. Where am I going to sleep?" I asked.

"Well," answered Jane. "Almost all of the rooms are full to bursting, but there is space in my room, if you don't mind sleeping on the floor."

I replied, "That's fine, I used to sleep tangled up in the Great Deku Tree's roots."

"Say what?" Ben asked.

"Oh dude I forgot. Your from Termina, not Hyrule. So the…"

"Anyways," interrupted Herobrine, "Let me give you the grand tour"

"Can I?" asked both Ben and Jane at the same time. Ben turned saying "You can do it Jane." Although his eyes portrayed nothing but pain and sorrow as always, I saw something in the way he pulled his hat lower.

I learned two things at that moment. One, he really wanted to hang out, and two, he liked Jane. "Wait Ben," I called. "Can't you both?"

"Good idea." replied Herobrine.


	2. The Tour

"So Flash," said Jane as we were walking away. "Who's the 'Great Deku Tree'?"

"Well," I replied. "The Great Deku Tree is the guardian Deity of the Kokiri Forest. He speaks in old English and acts…" I went on and on.

I had just finished when we got to Jane's room. "Supper is in an hour." said Ben. "Make yourself at home." He snuck a glance at Jane and left.

"What is for supper?" I asked.

"Pizza, probably canadian bacon."

"Vegan. That's ok though. I have deku nuts and leaves. I can make a salad."

"What is a salad?"

"It is a healthy, meat free, delicious dish made of leaves and nuts."

Jane looked at me skeptically, and walked away.

Once she was gone, I picked a spot on the floor and took the bag that I had stole from my brother when I ran away. I immediately felt bad when I realized that I had took his wallet, but there was no way that I was going back to return it.

Later that night, I decided to do some exploring. Careful not to wake anyone up, I snuck out of my room.

After about an hour, I decided to find out what I had scored from my brother, so I returned to my room.

When I got back, I quietly snuck back to my spot and looked through the bag. I had 5,052 rupees, the Goron and Zora tunics, two clawshots, a ball and chain, and so much other stuff that carrying the bag should have been impossible.

"How can he deal with this?" I asked myself as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. The Battle

The next day, I woke up to an empty room and the sounds of screams coming from outside. I rushed to the window and what I saw shocked me. There was a battle on the front lawn, and no battle my brother had fought before could compare.

Jeff was going knife on sword with a Stalfos, Smile dog was protecting Jane, who had her own knives embedded in her gut, from a bunch of Skulltulas, Ben was creating some kind of glitchy force field to fend off hundreds of bokoblins with one hand and his other was hovering over the broken form of Lost Silver, BRVR was surrounded by a by a mob of Redeads, and Slenderman, our leader, our most powerful fighter, was sprawled on the ground in an unnatural way in front of Majora. A million emotions went through my head in an instant, Confusion, Rage, Sadness.

I grabbed Link's satchel and sprinted out of the mansion to help. Before I charged, I grabbed the Gilded sword and the Hero's shield out of the bag and then I charged.

First I charged the bokoblins and chopped through them like they were made of paper. I reached into my bag and tossed Ben a fairy. Then I ran through the line of Redeads and spun, cleaving them in two. I then I pulled out the Hero's bow and shot the Stalfos in the skull. I charged at the giant Skulltulas and pulled out the ball and chain and, with it, smashed them.

"Flash!" Ben called. I spun and cursed my foolishness. What I saw from the window was only the half of it. Everyone was in danger. I looked in my bag until I found what I was looking for.

"Get down!" I yelled, hoping that they all could hear me. I spun and pounded my fist into the ground, and a wall of flame engulfed everything.

When the flames died, I fell to my knees. Using the spell took more out of me than I thought it would, but it wasn't enough. Majora still stood. Cursing myself once again, I pulled out the one item that I swore never to use. It was the most powerful, and the most dangerous. The Fierce Deity's Mask.

"No!" yelled Ben, who knew the dangers of the mask.

I didn't listen. I put on the mask and became a god. "NO!" Jen this time. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her throw her arms around Jeff and weep into his shoulder. Jeff glared at me like _LOOK WHAT YOU DID._

I would have went to comfort her, but I had to protect all of them, not just her. I pulled a bottle from by bag and gulped down a bottle of Chateau Romani. "Majora" I shouted in a voice that was not my own.

"Ah" rasped the mask. "If it isn't the fierce deity! You look different, Link, but I know all your moves from last time, destroyer."

I realized that I had an advantage. The mask thought that I was Link. "How about we settle this, once and for all?"

"With pleasure" Majora hissed. "But not here, not now." With that, the legion of monsters disappeared.

"Flash?" Lost Silver said shakily. I looked over at him, and the rage of the mask flowed out of me. The sadness in his eyes reminded me of why I left. I closed my eyes.


	4. The Tragedy

When I opened them again, I was in my room. Everyone was back in bed. I wondered if it had been a dream, but I could feel the magic of the milk flowing through me.

"Flash?" said a voice that I did not recognize. Feminine, around ten years old. I looked around and spotted a young girl holding a mangled teddy bear, peeking around the door frame.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sally. Can you help me?" the mysterious girl asked.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I need help with Slenderman."

I mentally slapped myself in the face. While I was sleeping, Slendy had been in excruciating pain. "Where is he?" I demanded.

"Come." Sally replied, and slipped away.

I ran after her, and, as we walked down the halls of the manor, I noticed that her dress was in tatters, she had claw marks on her back, and, creepiest of all, she had a trail of blood on her face that never dried, but did not flow either.

I heard Slenderman before I saw him. His voice was like something from an Alien movie. I ran past Sally into the room and could not believe what I saw. His face was cut, his arm was broke, and both Ben and Jeff had to hold him down while Ghost set his leg.

"Oh man," I exclaimed.

"Why did this happen?" asked Ghost's trainer asked.

"It's my fault," I said. "Majora has a grudge against Link."

"What does a chain part have to do with this?" asked Jeff.

"You are so dense Jeffery," said Ben.

"Link is the hero of Hyrule, Termina, Skyloft, and Hytopia."

"Okay, okay," Jeff responded. "Still though, what does he have to do with you blaming yourself for the attack?"

"Wait," said Ghost, who was one of the smartest of us. "You look like a Hylian, but you said you 'slept in the Deku Trees roots', and that implies that you are a Kokiri. Reminds me of Link."

"That's it, isn't it?" asked Jeff. "You are somehow related to Link."

"He is my brother,"

"Dude, that's awesome!" said Ben.

"No it's not. How many games and stories that are based on Link have you heard even a mention of link having a brother?"

"Dark."

"NO!" I shouted. "I mean biological."

"None."

"Exactly! When he was off protecting another world from a moon, guess what I was doing."

"Staying at home?" asked Jeff.

"No, I was placed in the care of Impa. She taught me how to fight, how to defend myself. You have no idea what it is like to be torn from your family as a baby, placed in the care of a tree, and then your only friend leaves for something else."

I slid down to the ground and started to cry. All the rage, all the hate that I had for Link, flowed out of me and was replaced with regret. A few days ago, I wanted nothing more than to leave Link, but now, I wanted to see him more than anything.

"I'm sorry," I said as I stood up again. "What did you need me for?"

Just then, the screaming stops, and Slenderman went limp.


	5. The Parting

"What happened?" I yelled.

"He has no heartbeat!" Yelled Jeff.

"Wait here," I yelled, and I sprinted back to my room. The Deku Shield, the Bunny Hood, and the Kokiri Sword were on the ground, but Link's bag was gone. In its place was a note.

"NO!" I yelled.

I collapsed into tears again.

"Flash, what's wrong?" asked Jane.

"Slendy is dead, and without my bag, there is no way we can bring him back."

"Relax, it is right here." She reached under the bed and gasped. "It's gone!"

"That's impossible!" I screamed. "Where could it have gone?"

"Wait, there is a note."

I grabbed and read it.

"Dear Link, If I were you, I would hurry. I have taken your bag, which I know that you need. Come and find me, if you can. If you defeat me in combat, you can save your leader. I have left you the Deku shield, Bunny hood, and Kokiri sword. As you go, You will find more Items. Good luck, You will need it. -Majora."

"This is bad," I said.

"You need to go, to save Slenderman," she grabbed my hand. "In case you don't come back…"

"What?"

"This," she said, and kissed me. And I am not talking about a little peck on the cheek, this was a full on lip lock.

She pulled away, and said, "Go."

I ran to the spot, and grabbed the items from the bed. I strapped the sheath to my back, and ran out the door.

"Wait, Flash," Yelled Ben. "I'm coming with."

"You can't," I told him. "It is my battle."

"At least take this," he replied, and he took of his necklace. "My mom gave it to me. She told me not to take it off, that it would protect me from harm. I should have listened."

"Thanks, Ben. What do you mean you 'should have listened"?"

"There is no time. Go"

I clasped the necklace around my neck, and ran out the door, back into the Deep Woods of Kokiri Forest.


	6. The Forest

" _I should stop by the village, see if they have some tips"_ I thought to myself.

As I ran to the village, I heard a sound behind me. I turned, and saw a big Deku Baba.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, and jumped out of the way just before I got bit.

"What was that?" I heard a familiar voice say from far away.

"HYAH!" I jumped at the baba, sword and shield in hand. That was my first mistake.

It backed up, and lunged. I barely had time to raise my shield before it bit into my side.

It's jaws locked around the shield, and it's thrashing caused the sword to fly from my grip.

"Someone needs help!" I heard, another voice, a little closer this time.

"Ugh" I groaned, trying to pull my arm free from the plant's gaping mouth.

"Where are you!?" the voice yelled.

"Help!" I yelled. The shield was starting to crack, and it would only be seconds before the thing would shatter, and I would be doomed.

"Hut!" I saw a shadow pass over my head and land on the opposite side of the deku.

The plant paid no attention to this, and continued to gnaw away at my shield.

The shield broke just as the strange figure thrust his sword into the plant's head.

The Baba fell, and revealed the figure who saved me. It was a man, around 16, dressed in a green tunic and a hat to match. Hovering around his head was a blue fairy.

"Are you alright?" he asked, clearly not recognizing me. After all, he hadn't seen me in seven years.

It was my brother.


	7. The Reunion

"You," I muttered. "What are you doing back here?"

"Are you one of the Kokiri?"

"You could say that," I replied. "Now, I'll ask again, 'What are you doing back here?' Aren't you supposed to be getting married soon?"

"Yes, but the Kokiri can't leave the forest, so I was going to do it here."

"Well, thanks for the help, but I need to go."

"At least take this," he said as he handed me a pouch. In the pouch was 80 rupees.

"Stock up on supplies before you go."

"Thanks Link," I said as I gave him a hug, which surprised him.

"You are welcome."

I turned and ran to the village. I went into the shop and bought a new shield. As I walked out of the village, I was stopped by Navi.

"Take this," she said and thrust the fairy ocarina into my hand.

"Thanks Navi. At least you recognize me."

I continued my way out of the forest. As I stepped out into Hyrule Field, Kaepora Gaebora stopped me.

"Flash, Majora has gone to the Goron village. You must stop him from terrorizing the Gorons," he said.

"Thanks Kaepora," I replied. I put on the bunny hood, and, before he even left his perch, I was halfway up the volcano.


	8. The Volcano

"Link," I heard when I reached the top. "Is that you, brother?"

I spun and found myself face to face with Darunia.

"Oh it is you, Flash," he said. "We need help."

We ran inside and what I saw surprised me. I had expected carnage, but there was none. "What do you need help with?" I asked.

"The dragon of Dodongo's cavern," he replied. "It has been reborn, and is causing trouble."

"I will help."

I ran to the cavern mouth and went inside. I heard the footsteps of the beast, but could not see him. What I could see, though, frightened me just as much.

There were Keese, Bokoblins, and just about every baddie that you could think of.

"This is bad," I muttered. Twenty or so, I could take on with no problem, but there were at least three-hundred in the main cavern alone. "I can't do this alone."

"You don't have to," said a voice behind me. I turned, but there was no one there.

"Show yourself!" I said, pulling the Kokiri sword out of its scabbard.

"Here," said the voice. "Behind you."

I turned, and found myself face-to-face with…

"Dark?"

"No."

Looking at him again, I could see that this was not my brother's counterpart. He was shorter, and instead of the Master Sword and Hylian Shield that he usually had, he held a shadowy Kokiri sword and a Deku shield.


	9. The Shadow

"I have a Dark?" I asked.

"Yes," my shadow replied. "My name is Shade."

"Can you help?"

"Yes, and I can call a friend to help us." He put his fingers to his lips and whistled. From the shadow of a nearby rock sprang Dark Link.

"Dark?" I asked.

"Call him Ryder," whispered Shade.

"Nice to see you again, Shade," he said. "Who is your friend?"

"He is my Link," Shade replied "His name is Flash. We need your help, Ryder."

"With what?"

I told him the story, about how I ran away from home, came across a mansion, defeated a legion of monsters, found Majora's note, and came to Death Mountain. "And now, we need your help to resurrect Slenderman."

"I will do it," he replied, and together, we charged the monsters.

We stood shoulder to shoulder, so that no matter what direction the monsters came from, someone was there

We fought the monsters for what felt like forever. No matter how many monsters we cut down, more kept coming. It seemed like for every monster we destroyed, five more took their place.

When we finally cleared out the main cavern, Ryder slumped against a rock, and Shade doubled over and retched. I myself was fine, but I don't know how.

"What is that over there?" asked Ryder.

There was a chest over in the corner of the room. I went over to it, and opened it. Inside were my slingshot and bomb bag.

I sat down and took inventory. Hood, Shield, Sword, Ocarina, Bombs, Slingshot, and Ben's necklace. I had not looked at the necklace until now. It was a simple gold chain with a silver clasp. The pendant, though, was a glass skull that glowed green in the dark.

"What you got there, Flash?" asked Shade.

"Ben gave it to me when I left," I replied.

"What is it" asked Ryder.

"I think that it is a good luck charm."

"Well yeah, but it's got to be more than that."

"Give it to me for a second," said Shade.

I unclasped it and handed it to him. He pulled a magnifying glass out of his pocket and looked at the pennant closely.

"I thought so," he said. "Look."

He handed the necklace back to me and I looked at the pennant with the magnifying glass.

"What do you see?" asked Shade.

I stared into the glass, and wondered how Ben could have done this. Inside the skull, there was glowing green…

"Code."

"Why do you think Ben gave it to you?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"How?"

"Close your hand on the skull, and concentrate. Imagine that Ben is standing in front of you."

I did as Shade said. I wrapped my hands around the skull, closed my eyes, and concentrated.

"Nothing is happening," I said after a few seconds.

"It is not enough to picture just his body," said Ryder. "Focus of even the little things, like, his hair, his clothes, his eyes, everything."

I tried again, this time, I imagined every detail of my friend, his blond hair, his green tunic, even the red and brown belt that held his tunic up. This time, I saw a green light in my mind. The light began to form a human shape. It was Ben.


	10. The Vision

"So," he said, his voice echoing in my mind. "You finally figured out my pennant."

"Yes," I replied, my voice also echoing. "I don't understand, though."

"What do you not understand?"

"How can this work? Magic?"

"Ha-Ha, no. Technology."

He held out his hand, and a glowing green ball appeared.

"I am not human anymore," he said sadly, and he closed his fist and looked at the ground. "Not since my dad…"

"Killed you?"

He jerked his head up and jumped back. "How did you… I've never…"

"Simple. You told Link. Link told me."

He sat on the ground, legs crossed like a kindergartner. "Link was the only one in Termina who was kind to me. Everyone else took one look at me and ran. Link was different." He jumped up. "I will show you."


	11. The Memory

He grabbed my wrist, and I was in a different place. I was sitting in the Laundry Pool. Thoughts were going through my head that weren't mine.

"Why do they treat me like this?" they said. "I want to help. Can't they see that?"

There were footsteps behind me. I ignored them. I knew that if I turned, they would run away. They always did. I continued weeping into the water.

I felt a wet hand on my shoulder. I jerked my head around and saw a Zora standing behind me. He looked familiar somehow.

"Who are you?" I asked harshly. "What do you want?"

The young Zora brought his hands to his face. There was a flash of light. I shielded my eyes, and when I looked again, there was a boy. He was clad in green, with a shield and sword strapped to his back.

"Link?" I asked.

The boy nodded.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He did not reply.

"What? Say something!" I demanded.

Still no words, but this time, he cocked his head and grinned.

"Oh right, I forgot," I said, mentally face palming. "You are a mute, aren't you?"

Link shook his head.

"So what, did you take an oath of silence, or do you just not know how to speak?"

He held up two fingers.

"Well, we need to fix that then," I got up and adjusted my tunic. "I'm Ben." I stretched out my hand. He shook it.

Suddenly, I was back in the dark room facing Ben.

"Over the next year or two," Ben said. "I taught him how to speak. We told stories, played games, and had fun."

"Wow," I said, feeling sad after hearing that. "That's more quality time than he has ever given me."

"I am sorry about that," Ben said remorsely. "I know how you feel. You will have to be leaving soon."

"Wait, Ben. Why did you give me this, and what else can it do?"

"I gave it to you for good luck. As for the second question, it gives you protection and the ability to communicate with me mentally."

"Thanks."

"Goodbye, Flash."

The vision dissolved. I was back in the chamber with Shade and Ryder.


	12. The Dragon

"So," said Ryder "How did it go?"

" " said a voice. " "

"What?" asked Ryder.

"It is Ancient Hylian," I said, worried. "Link taught me."

"What did it say?"

"' _It does not matter how it went, for you shall soon be dead!_ '"

We whirled around, and came face to face with King Dodongo

"What do you want?" asked Ryder.

The dragon tilted it's head.

" " I asked.

"What?" asked Shade.

"'What do you want'," I replied.

" _What do I want? That is an interesting question. Need and want are not that different, yet they are not the same. I need food. I want carnage. I want to be free from control."_

" _Who is controlling you? You are an ancient deity, there is no one powerful enough to force you into submission."_

" _One is. His name is Majora"_

" _So, we are fighting the same evil. Help me, break free from his control."_

" _Alas, I can't. Majora is far more powerful than I."_

" _Fight him with us."_

" _I can't!"_

" _Yes you can!"_

" _ENOUGH!"_

He charged at me, and I barely had time to dodge. Remembering how my brother did it, I pulled out a bomb. As King Dodongo breathed in, I chucked it down his throat.

The dragon lit up, and collapsed.

I ran over to him to help, but I was too late. He was gone.


	13. The Song

I pulled out my ocarina, and played. The lyrics to the song came flooding back to me. The song of healing.

The notes echoed throughout the cavern, and the giant lizard shrunk. Soon there was nothing left but a mask.

I picked it up, and his voice echoed in my head.

 _"_ _Take my mask, young one. Use my power to defeat the army of the mask."_

"I will."

 _"_ _Good."_

With that, he was gone.

I wiped a tear from my eye and stuck the new mask into my bag.


	14. The Goodbye

"It's time for me and Ryder to go," said Shade. "We can't be in this world for to long, or we will dissipate."

"Dissipate?"

"We are only shadows," replied Ryder. "Too long in the world of light, and, POOF, gone.

I looked and Shade, and saw what he meant. He was turning a light, translucent shade of gray.

"You two need to go," I said.

Ryder dove into the shadow of a rock, but Shade stayed a little longer to give be a hug.

"Goodbye, my brother," he said, with tears in his eyes.

I pulled away and grabbed him by the shoulders. "We will see each other again soon," I promised him.

With that, he dove in after Ryder, and I was alone.


	15. The Fairy

Or so I thought.

I heard a sound like the bell on a bicycle coming from behind a nearby rock.

I walked towards the sound, sword drawn, thinking it might be something dangerous.

The noise came again, a weak tinkle.

I sidestepped around the rock. Instead of a monster waiting in ambush, there was a ball of turquoise light.

I quickly knelt down and picked it up. It was a fairy, like Navi, or Tatl. It looked like it was in pain.

"Hello, little fella," I said softly. I sat down and put it in my lap. "Are you ok?"

It's wings fluttered a bit. It tinkled again, weaker than before.

I suddenly realized something. It was dying. I had to get it to a fairy fountain, quick!

"Hold on!" I told it, leaping to my feet.

It let out another tinkle.

I started to run towards the mouth of the cave.

The nearest fountain was at the peak of the mountain. I had to get there before the little guy's life force ran out.

I sprinted up the mountain. Past boulders, rocks, and Gorons.

"Flash!" yelled Darunia. "What about the…"

"It's taken care of," I told him, blowing past.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the fountain!" I shouted back.


	16. The Fountain

Once I reached the peak, I saw that the entrance to the fountain was blocked. A big boulder had fallen into the mouth of the cave.

"Hold on," I told the fairy, and I set him down.

I pulled out a bomb, ignited the fuse, and hurled it at the rock. I then quickly dove in front of the fairy and raised my shield, protecting us from the blast.

After the smoke cleared, I gently picked up my new friend and entered the fairy fountain.

Inside was the fountain itself. I ran up to the pedestal, set the fairy into the water, and summoned the great fairy with the ocarina.

The great fairy of power sprang up from the pool with a laugh.

"Greetings, young one," she said, glancing down at me. "Has battle made you weary?"

"Not me," I told her, picking up the fairy. "This one needs healing."

The great fairy gasped. She swooped down to take a closer look.

"A Nameless One?" she asked, taking him into her own hands. "How did you find it?"

I was taken aback. Nameless Ones were fairies of legend that represented an emotion, or a characteristic of a person, monster or animal.

"It was in Dodongo Cavern," I told her.

She closely examined the Nameless.

"Fear," she said. She turned to look at me. "Fear has chosen you."

"Chosen?" I asked. I had a fairy?

"Yes," she replied. "He chose you."


End file.
